


One Little Crack

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Ron are good friends, Romance, Strategic Use of Wandless Magic, and a dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: A cracked vial and an accidental whiff was all it took to change Hermione’s life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 79
Kudos: 412





	One Little Crack

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks and love to NuclearNik for looking this over for me! You're the best, darlin'!
> 
> Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for creating an amazing world we love to play in. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they're just kind enough to help me tell this story.

* * *

“Oh, bollocks!”

“ _ Ron _ !”

“Sorry, Hermione!”

Hermione  _ tsked _ unhappily as she picked up the small vial when it rolled to a stop by her foot. This was why she usually met the boys in the atrium when they were meeting up instead of letting them into her workspace. Well, Ron mostly. Bless him, but he was like an erumpent in an apothecary sometimes.

He had only been there two minutes before he bumped into the shelving where the department stored their supplies and finished potions. Luckily, only one vial had fallen, the rest rattling and clinking against each other.

She inspected the damage, glad to see that not much of the potion had been lost through the little crack down one side. This was not one she had brewed, and she would hate to have to explain to  _ him _ why he was one vial short. Quickly transferring the remaining liquid into a new bottle, she managed to avoid taking too deep a breath. 

It didn’t matter.

She caught a whiff of the most delightful scent and couldn’t stop herself from bringing the vial closer and breathing deep. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a soft sigh.

The aroma was intoxicating. And not what she remembered. Inhaling once more, Hermione was able to pick out the individual notes. The first two were to be expected, but the third…

Her eyes snapped open and focused on the closed door of the office across from hers.

_ Well… shite. _

“Oi! Come on, the rest of them are probably already at the pub.” 

Hermione shook herself and quickly set the fresh bottle on the shelf, vanishing the cracked one with a flick of her wrist. Ignoring Ron, she turned to Harry with a smile. “Ready! Let’s go.”

As they walked towards the lift, Hermione resolutely did not look at  _ his _ door. 

Did not notice that the light was still on. 

Did not want to turn around and invite him to come out for drinks with them.

Did not acknowledge the pounding of her heart caused by the realisation that what she thought was a mere passing fancy she had a handle on was apparently so much more. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Hermione! Ready for lun—”

A squeak, a crash, and a groan interrupted Harry as he loudly entered his best friend’s lab. He had only a glimpse of her wild curls before she dropped out of sight behind her workstation. Hurrying around the table, he stopped and held back a laugh. “Alright there, Miss Graceful?”

Hermione stood and grumpily shoved her hair out of her face. She leaned forward and jabbed him in the arm. “ _ How _ many times have I told you not to burst into my lab like that? I could have been working on something delicate!”

Shooting her a sheepish grin, Harry shrugged. “Sorry?” He ran his eyes over her quickly. “You okay? You’ve been on edge lately. Normally you just glare at me when I forget to knock, not throw yourself off your stool.”

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes darting to the open door before landing on him. “I’m fine. Just… busy.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, taking in the little ticks he had come to know over their decade-long friendship. Crossed arms, eyes looking everywhere but him… And there it was: The corner of her top lip sucked into her mouth as her teeth worried it.

She was hiding something. 

After her eyes shifted to the doorway again, Harry turned on his heel and snapped the door closed, casting a silencing charm as he turned back to her.

“Spill.”

Eyes wide, Hermione shook her head. “There’s nothing to—” 

“Hermione Granger,” Harry broke in with his most authoritative tone, “don’t lie to me. You know I can always tell.” 

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, his voice gentler as he spoke again. “You obviously have something that’s been bouncing around that brain of yours and it’s bothering you. I know how you get. You’ve been dwelling on whatever it is, looking at it from every angle and building it up. You don’t have to tell me the details if you don’t want to, but at least share what you can so you don’t worry yourself sick.”

Hermione’s head dropped back and she growled at the ceiling. “I can  _ never _ keep anything from you.” She straightened and stomped over to her desk, nearly smacking Harry in the face with her hair when she turned. “It’s bloody annoying.”

Plopping into her chair, she gestured impatiently for Harry to sit as well. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione sighed loudly, trying to figure out how to tell him that she had  _ apparently _ fallen in love with the last person they ever thought she would.

“Remember last week when Ron lumbered about and made that vial of Amortentia fall and crack?” 

He nodded. 

“Well… I smelled it when I transferred it to a new bottle. Obviously. But… it was different. From the last time I smelled it. I mean, of course it would be. That was back in Sixth Year when I fancied myself in love with Ron. But this time I smelled…” She trailed off, a bright blush creeping from her cheeks down to her neck. 

Harry tilted his head with a grin. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” 

She shook her head, eyes unfocused. “I-I smelled new parchment, bergamot, and something that was—” She pressed her lips together tightly, wide eyes meeting his. 

With a smirk, Harry waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me. Something _‘uniquely_ _him_ ’?” 

Hermione snorted as delicately as possible and rolled her eyes. “Merlin, Harry. You need to stop reading Ginny’s romance novels.  _ No _ . I smelled cologne. A very distinctive, very familiar cologne that is only worn by one person I know. A very  _ expensive _ cologne. One that I smell on a regular basis at work...” 

Her eyes pierced his as she willed him to understand, somewhat terrified that saying the name aloud would make it real and not just a growing attachment that she’d managed to shove deep, deep down and  _ mostly _ ignore for the past year. 

Except for every time she saw him and spent time with him, and at night when she was alone...

Harry’s forehead crinkled in thought, eyes narrowed. She watched as he figured it out. His forehead smoothed just before his eyebrows shot up. “Oh! You mean…” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Hermione nodded. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. What am I going to do, Harry?” She buried her face in her hands and resisted the urge to bang her head against her desk.

“Well,” he drew out the word, “I know this may seem like an out-there, crazy idea,” he leaned forward, “but you could, oh I don’t know, tell him.”

Muffled behind her hands, Hermione deadpanned, “Tell him.” 

“Yes. Tell him how you feel.”

With exaggerated movements and a loud sigh to make sure Harry was fully aware of her displeasure, Hermione dropped her hands back into her lap. “That’s your advice? Tell him?” 

Harry hummed and nodded. “Yep,” popping the last letter in the most obnoxious way. He really could be a snarky bastard when he wanted.

Hermione’s ire lessened as she sat, glaring into the green eyes of her best friend. She knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she was going to do it.

Harry must have seen her resolve because he reached across the desk and laid a hand on hers.

“You know he’s different now. He’s become a good man, a good friend to the both of us. Hell, he’s one of your closest friends now. I know it’s terrifying to tell someone you fancy them, but I don’t think you need to worry. I’ve seen the two of you together, and while I wasn’t sure of your feelings until now, I’m almost positive that—”

A loud knock on the door startled both of them, their heads turning towards it at the same time. It opened and a head popped into view.

“D-Draco!” Hermione mentally smacked herself at the high-pitched way she practically shouted his name.  _ Smooth _ .

With a chuckle, her co-worker stepped into the room. “Hey, Granger. I was heading to lunch and wanted to see if you’ve eaten.” His eyes stayed on her as he greeted Harry with a clipped, “Potter.”

Harry grinned widely at Hermione before turning to Draco. “Malfoy.” He stood and quickly made his way to the door, blatantly ignoring Hermione’s attempt to grab his hand to hold him back. “You know, I just remembered that I have a report that needs to be turned in by this afternoon, so I’ll have to reschedule lunch with you, Hermione.” 

He turned back when he was behind Draco and mouthed, "Tell him," while pointing at the blond. Hermione glared as her former-best-friend-now-mortal-enemy winked before closing the door.

“Granger?”

Thoughts of the multiple ways she planned to eviscerate Harry later on for his heinous act of betrayal in her moment of need fled and were replaced by the man in front of her.

The very handsome man who never failed to make her heart race and yearn for what could never be, whose eyes were studying her in a way that made her feel quite warm indeed.

“If you’re done fuming over whatever faux pas Potter has committed this time, will you be joining me for lunch?”

“Oh. Um…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He grabbed her cloak off the back of her door and held it out to her. When she didn’t immediately move, he huffed. “Come now, we’ve only an hour, and I’m starving.”

Anxiety roiling in her stomach, Hermione stood and allowed him to drape the cloak across her shoulders, his hands lingering for a moment.

Opening the door, he offered her his arm. “How does Italian sound?”

* * *

  
  


Merlin help her, she was not going to survive this lunch.

While she had enjoyed many a meal with Draco, he seemed extra attentive today. He’d always guided her with a hand on her back, but today his hand seemed warmer and the pressure just a touch more than usual.

He pulled out her chair as always, but did he mean to run his thumb down her arm when he stepped away? Then he sat in the chair next to hers instead of the one across as he usually did.

Did he always watch her so closely when she took a bite and swallowed? 

They’d shared bites of each other’s meals before, but had he ever fed it to her directly from his fork?

The final straw was when she noticed he had been subtly scooting his chair closer and closer to her, until he was near enough to sling his arm across the back of hers.

She could feel the blush threatening to blaze across her cheeks as she turned to him. “Draco, what—”

“You know, I heard the most interesting thing earlier today.” 

His grey eyes were focused on hers and as always, she felt herself succumb to the allure of their swirling depths. She blinked to clear her hazy mind but could only intelligently reply, “Oh?”

The ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he hummed. “Oh, yes. And I must say, I was surprised. Most pleasantly surprised.”

She hoped he hadn’t noticed the shiver that ran through her when he leaned closer, the aroma of his cologne slowly wrapping around her. “Surprised?”

He smirked, his thumb now tracing random patterns across her shoulder and upper arm. “My dear Granger, I think it must have slipped your mind that silencing charms don’t work in the labs. In case of an emergency, you know.”

Hermione could feel the blood drain from her face, and she closed her eyes. “So, you…”

“Heard you and Potter discussing what you smelled in the Amortentia? Yes.”

She groaned, embarrassment flooding through her. This was awful. Just awful! He was going to either tease her mercilessly or try to let her down easy, both possibilities guaranteed to shatter her heart.

“I hadn’t intended to eavesdrop, not really my thing anymore. But when I heard…” He cleared his throat, and Hermione’s eyes shot to his. He only did that when he was nervous.

He looked down and gently took her hand in his. “Do you know what I smell every time I brew Amortenia?”

Hermione shook her head when he looked up at her through his lashes, his answer coming out as a whisper. “You.”

Her breath caught in her chest, her pulse racing when he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed the sweetest kiss to her knuckles. His breath tickled the back of her hand as he confessed, “I have long been enamored of you, my beautiful Hermione. I never dared hope you would ever return my affections.”

His hand slid from her shoulder and across her back to cup her cheek. “Are my hopes finally realized now?”

Hermione’s eyes darted between his before dropping to his mouth. “Yes,” she whispered, the word barely out before her lips were on his.

They drew closer, lost in each other as they reveled in finally,  _ finally _ knowing what it felt like to be in the arms of the one they thought would never be theirs. It was world-tilting, time-stopping, utterly—

A throat cleared loudly behind them.

—inappropriate in the middle of a busy restaurant during the lunch rush.

They jumped apart, both breathing heavily and sporting bright blushes. 

Their waitress smirked down at them. “Your ticket, whenever you’ve finished your, uh, meal.” She winked and sauntered away to another table.

“Merlin,” Draco muttered under his breath, his hand fumbling for his wallet. He tossed a handful of galleons, way more than the cost of the meal. He quickly stood and offered his hand to help her up.

Hand pressed firmly on her lower back, he guided Hermione out the door as quickly as her heels allowed. The moment they reached the nearest alley, his hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the shadows. His arms were around her waist and his lips deliciously against hers so quickly her head spun. She sighed happily and ran her hands up his arms into his hair. 

After a few minutes he pulled his lips from hers, peppering her face with soft kisses, leaving a lingering one on her forehead. 

“Sorry,” he panted. “I find that I can’t seem to stop kissing you now I’ve started.”

Hermione giggled, a high breathy sound. “Please. Never apologise for that.”

He smiled and pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips. “Noted.” He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek before taking a step back. “We should head back.”

“Oh, right.” Hermione bit her lip then entwined her hand with his. He looked down with a grin and squeezed gently as they stepped out of the alleyway. 

They walked back into the Ministry hand in hand, a shy grin gracing Hermione’s face and a proud smirk on Draco’s.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Ron arrived at his desk to find the largest basket he’d ever seen filled to the brim with all the best Honeydukes had to offer. Tied to the front was a note.

_ I can never thank you enough for your large feet and lack of coordination. This is the least I could do for your part in what I know will be the best thing to ever happen to me. _

_ Cheers, mate. _

_ DM _

Ron read the note again, smiling as he popped a toffee into his mouth. He’d have to thank George later for teaching him that handy little spell to wandlessly tap a small object. Hermione had no idea he made that vial fall on purpose.

He settled into his chair, relishing in a plan well executed; all it took was a strategically placed vial and one little crack. He mentally ticked off  _ Get Hermione to realize she loves Malfoy _ on his secret to-do list. Next up,  _ Help Harry get that promotion. _

  
  



End file.
